


Ink

by Hansine



Series: Tattoo Artist AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: He has a deep fascination with the colorful ink on her skin.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Tattoo Artist AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617928
Comments: 31
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a follow up piece to [Pierce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479241) and was struggling quite a bit until I came up with this idea.
> 
> I’m still trying to write all my other WIP but it’s been a struggle. Still, I got this one done so that makes me happy. Please stay home and stay safe!

He trailed feather light kisses along her spine, lips curving into a slight smirk as he watched her shiver under his ministrations. He noted whenever her fingers twisted into his sheets, when her voice became even breathier, filing away those tidbits for later. She was ticklish, he could tell by the way her body quaked when his breath fanned over her skin, when his fingers danced along her sides. There was a telltale stiffening of her body, rigid for the briefest of moments before she’d start to shake uncontrollably, even if minutely.

“How did you even get this done if you’re so ticklish?” He kissed each cherry blossom on his way up from the small of her back to the very tops of her trapezius muscles. There was no outline, like the florals were painted on her body instead of inked. The different shades of pink, including the occasional reds and purples and whites for depth, were so vibrant against her skin, even in the watercolor style she favored. He reveled in the gasp he pulled from her when he bit on the space in between her shoulder blades, on a spot of uninked skin where purple would bloom no doubt, laving his tongue all over in an attempt to soothe.

He watched as she turned her head back slightly, her eyes as dark and hooded as his own.

“It’s different when a needle pierces through your skin, versus a lover kissing along the dip of your spine.”

His eyebrow quirked at her words as he sat back on his haunches.

“Lover?”

“Isn’t that what we are, Sasuke-kun?” He watched her smile turn coy and sultry. He felt his heart skip.

“Aa.”

Deftly, he flipped her onto her back, eyes roving over her spread form, blossom pink hair bright and silvery against his sheets in the moonlight.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke watched her rock on her feet, idly wondering how Sakura could do just that in sky high heels. He knew he asked her to dress up, but he didn’t exactly expect to see her in that. It was a deep red frill bardot neckline piece, the top cloth flouncy and easy, that reached midway along her upper arm, the rest of the dress hugging her curves perfectly until the mid-shin. It highlighted the thin black lines of the v-like Aries symbol and constellation pattern on top of a gradient splash of pastel orange and red, the ink stretching the expanse of skin just under her right collarbone. The cherry blossoms on her back peeked through the dress, almost sprouting from the zipper really.

It made him want to kiss (read: bite) the back of her neck just to tell everyone she was taken. Not that his hand resting gently on her hip and the way she tucked herself into his side wasn’t an announcement enough. Still, one could never be too careful with all the eyes that kept darting towards their direction.

“Good evening. May I have the name of your reservation?”

The pleasant timbre of the hostess’ voice pulled him back from his thoughts (of Sakura, as always).

“Uchiha.”

Her face lit up with recognition as she stepped aside from the stand.

“If you would kindly follow me please.”

“No need to give your first name?” 

He looked down at her the same time she looked up, her glossy pink lips slightly open with her head tilted just so.

“We have a standing reservation here,” he explained quietly, patting the back of her hand clutched on his arm. “I’ve already taken the luxury of ordering some family favorites.”

They never really talked about his family, not in detail anyway. It was hard not to know who he was, what with how much he looked like his mother and how he had his father’s hair, and the fact that Uchiha Electronics was everywhere in Konoha. Of course he was  _ that _ Uchiha, but he was always glad she never brought it up.

He’d talk to her about it someday, not because he wasn’t sure of her (never Sakura, it was  _ never _ Sakura that was the problem) but his mother could (would) embarrass him and his brother was pesky at times. His father? Fugaku was a different story altogether. 

“Your server will bring in some ice water and some complementary amuse bouche while your dinner is prepared.” The hostess bowed slightly before taking her leave.

She brought them to a private room, spacious and airy without feeling too big. There was a bouquet of an assortment of seasonal flowers on one side and Sasuke felt a thrill when Sakura squeezed his arm and gasped softly.

“You’re a big sweetheart, you know?”

She tiptoed and kissed his cheek.

He didn’t feel inclined to remove the smudge of pink lipstick but simply walked them to her seat and pulled it out for her.

.

.

.

.

“Sasuke-kun!”

He smirked as he rolled his hips slowly, his hands gripping her waist, Sakura’s face pressed against his pillows. He didn’t often fuck her from behind. Call him a little bit vanilla but he preferred being able to see her face and kiss her. Still, there was something to be said about seeing the gentle slopes of her back slick with sweat, to see her shoulder blades quiver, to see the inked petals on her skin  _ quake _ . 

This, though, this let him easily see the swathe of ink tucked just behind her right ear. It was a watercolor caduceus, all pale blues and greens mixed beautifully together, flecks of color surrounding the winged staff like feathers falling off gracefully. It was the first one she got, in case she didn’t like the idea of having ink on her skin, she told him. Kind of funny considering she ended up getting two more pieces since, though they were either mostly hidden or tucked away, even if that red dress lying somewhere on his floor did all it could to highlight the two bigger pieces.

Tossing that line of thought away, Sasuke leaned forward, fitting in the curves of her into the planes of him, his arms pressing firmly against hers, his hands covering her smaller ones, their fingers locking together. He kissed her tattoo before biting it, Sakura’s body arching against his as her head tilted back, the crown of it almost trying to reach his own.

“‘Msorry.” He dragged his tongue across the bite to soothe the pain, but he wasn’t really sure he was sorry at all (obviously not, he found he rather enjoyed seeing the marks and bites he left on her, even if she didn’t.)

.

.

.

.

“What’s this?”

Sasuke watched as Sakura made herself comfortable on his lap, straddling him like she always did whenever she was feeling particularly frisky and in charge. Her knees pushed against his hips to steady herself as she draped her arms around his neck, head tilted slightly to the side looking all coy and coquettish.

“Nothing. Can’t I suddenly decide to do this?” She scooted herself forward some more and leaned her chin on his shoulder. 

Sasuke shook his head, amused, raising his shoulder to nudge her back to face him. Sakura protested and buried her face further in response.

“Come on.” He let his hands wander up and down her sides but let them rest on her ribs once she finally turned to look at him. “Anything you want to talk about?”

It had been a long week and they barely saw each other. Tonight was the first time they had more than thirty minutes together that wasn’t somehow scraped together from a lunch break she was meant to have at noon but kept getting delayed and delayed to three or four in the afternoon.

“It’s nothing. Really. I just missed you this past week.”

His shirt on her slipped as she lifted her head and adjusted herself, her hands now on his face.

“Yeah?”

Sakura hummed, nodding before kissing him gently. His hands wandered down along her curves and rested gently on her waist, the fingers on her back pressing down along the petals on her spine.

.

.

.

.

“Do you have any free time soon?”

“I have the weekend off at the end of the month.” Sakura tilted her head up. “Anything you wanted to do?”

He breathed deeply before answering.

“I was thinking about getting a tattoo.”

.

.

.

.

“You like?”

He could hear the uncertainty in her voice. Of course he’d like it, there was no way he wouldn’t, not when she was the one who made it. It was along his left rib cage, just slightly off to the side, a splash of all sorts of reds and the occasional pinks, her insistence for depth in the design because it was in her favored watercolor style. The top half of the outline of an uchiwa was overlaid on the colored ink, the bottom half of it over his bare skin. He winced slightly as her gloved fingers brushed over the small cluster of cherry blossoms by the handle. The entire design was no bigger than her palm.

Sasuke reached out to cup her face, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone. His hand warmed when he felt her lean into his touch.

“Aa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://www.prettylittlething.com/celinea-burgundy-bardot-frill-midi-dress.html) is Sakura’s dress!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the spicy and sweet moments of this :3
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a “minor continuation” of this piece. It felt off to put it in with the previous “chapter” so I just separated and put it on its own. That and the POV shifts from Sasuke’s to Sakura’s.

Sakura’s ears perked up when she heard the bell by the door ring.

“You’re early for your appointment.”

He smiled, congenial, as always.

“It was difficult finding a slot where we were both free, Sakura-chan.”

She laughed, scratching the back of her head as she made her way out from behind the receptionist’s desk, holding the template of the design she had been working on for him.

“I mean I’m a resident and you’re a hotshot executive in your family business. When do we ever have free time?” She let him walk ahead of her. “Still on your upper right back?”

He nodded, eyes wandering around the studio.

“Is it always quiet when you’re here?”

“Perks of being the best friend of your boss’s girlfriend, that and my unusual arrangement with Sai,” she explained. “It’s not like I’m going to be a tattoo artist and piercer forever you know. Still rather be a doctor.”

“Ambitious.” He smiled, friendly as always.

“Now, if you would please take off your shirt, Itachi-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun o:
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
